Andwaee! I'm UKE!
by Shinji Cho-i
Summary: Disaat Kyuhyun harus memlih. Menjadi UKE, atau diputusin?. WonKyu slight KyuWook/RyeoKyu, RyeoMin, DLDR, RnR please ;)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Andwae! I'm uke?!

Genre : Romance, Drama

Author: Shini Cho-i

Rating : T

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook etc.

Disclaimer : Semua Cast punya Tuhan, SM dan keluarga. Siwon & Kyuhyun adalah Daddy dan Mommy-nya semua WonKyu shipper, ITU MUTLAK :D

Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, OOC, Alur Kecepetan, Don't like don't read it please!, RnR please ;)

Summary : Cho Kyuhyun tak menyangka namjachingunya yang manis bersi keras ingin menjadi seme. Ia pun harus rela (terpaksa) merubah penampilannya yang 100% seme sejati menjadi uke style demi namjachingunya. Belum lagi Choi Siwon hyung dari namjachingunya yang selalu mengganggunya! Omonaa! WonKyu slight RyeoKyu/KyuWook.

Note: murni ff aku ^^ Aku author baru disini XD salam kenal! RnR ya chingu deul, eonni, oppa yang baik!..:D

Author Pov.

"Kyu~ kumohon.. Jangan ganggu aku, aku ingin sendiri.." ujar seseorang disebrang sana. Kyuhyun merasa gelisah dan terus memaksa hyung manisnya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, entahlah itu apa~

"Wookie hyung, aku mohon jujurlah padaku!, kenapa di sejak di sekolah tadi hyungie menjahuiku? apa aku ada berbuat salah pada hyungie? kumohon hyung, aku tidak bisa jauh dari hyung" kata namja berumur 17 tahun itu gelisah, ia terus saja mondar mandir di kamarnya terkadang ia berguling-guling dikasur sambil terus menelepon namjachingunya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa bercerita hiks.. jangan paksa aku Kyu!"

"Tapi hyung ak...tiiit tiit" belum selesai Kyuhyun berbicara hyung manisnya telah memutuskan teleponnya. "Yya! hyungie, aku belum selesai bicara kenapa kau memutuskannya!"

Kyuhyun melempar handphone bermerk appel itu ke kasur dengan kasar. "Argghh" Kyuhyun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Ia heran, pasalnya dari kemarin Ryeowook selalu menghindarinya dan wajahnya terlihat murung.

Bukk. Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang bewarna dark blue dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Wookie hyungie jangan jauhi aku, kau membuatku tersiksa hyung" ujarnya lirih.

`WonKyu`~

Mobil mewah berwarna merah menyala terparkir mulus didepan sekolah elit di Seoul yaitu SM High School. Sontak membuat semua orang disana terpesona, mereka sudah tahu siapa pemilik mobil mewah itu, tak lain adalah namja berparas tampan atau manis (bingung) pewaris satu-satunya perusahaan Cho yaitu Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Istri masa depan Choi Siwon. (Author : *tampang polos*)

Dengan penampilan (bayangin) long black hairnya 2 kancing teratas dibuka, tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku dan satunya untuk menenteng tas. Aura coolnya terpancar jelas membuat semua ke maupun yeoja silau akan sinar coolnya, dan membuat para seme iri.

"Kyuhyun sunbae sangat tampan kyaaaa"

"Dia sangat cool!"

"Kyuhyun! Saranghaeee!"

Teriakan dan pujian terlontar jelas dari para uke dan yeoja disana yang mengelilingi tubuh Kyuhyun. 'Aku memang tampan! Seme sepertiku memang idaman para uke manis' ujarnya sambil berevil smirk.

Tak sengaja ia menangkap basah namjachingunya a.k.a Choi Ryeowook yang sedang memandanginya dari jauh. Ryeowook yang gugup langsung lari menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Hyungie! Tunggu aku, jangan menghindariku lagi hyung!". Kyuhyun berlari mengejar Ryeowook dan Grep. ia memegang lengan namjachingunya itu.

"Hyungie~hyung~Kumohon berilah penjelasan kenapa kau menjauhiku!" ujar Kyuhyun lirih.

Huft. Ryeowook menghela nafasnya dan menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari lengannya. "Aku akan katakan padamu, tapi tidak sekarang Kyu" ujarnya setenang mungkin.

"tapi hyung.."

"Kau jangan memaksaku, Kyu" potong Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun membawa Ryeowook kepelukannya. "Baiklah hyung, tapi hyung tak boleh menghindariku lagi, aku tidak bisa jauh darimu hyung.."

Ryeowook membalas peluk Kyuhyun, membawa kepala Kyuhyun ke ceruk lehernya. "Baiklah Kyu" katanya sekilas mencium pipi sang namjachingu.

'Sejak kapan Wookie hyung jadi gentelman seperti ini?' Kyuhyun membatin.

Ring Ding Dong! Bunyi bel sekolah sontak mengganggu kemesraan mereka. "Kyu, Hyung ke kelas dulu ya"

"Ya, hyung"

Saat Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kelasnya ia dikagetkan sahabatnya yang berjulukan Ikan mokpo (Lee Donghae). Sahabatnya menoel buttnya, Kyuhyun langsung terjengit.

"Ya! Ikan Mokpo apa yang kau lakukan" Plak. Kyuhyun menjitak keras kepala Donghae.

"Ya Kyu! Sakit tahu! Salahkan buttmu terlalu montok untuk seorang seme" kata Donghae sambil nyengir gaje sambil mengelus kepalanya korban penganiayaan Kyuhyun.

"Ikan Mokpo! Jangan sembarangan bicara!". Kyuhyun mengejar Donghae yang berlari kekelasnya dan terjadilah perang antara evil dan ikan mokpo.

"Kyu, Hae! Kalian jangan merusak kelas ini,eoh?" teriak Changmin berusaha melerai mereka.

"Ya! Kau jangan ikut campur!" balas Kyuhyun, diikuti tatapan memohon Donghae pada Changmin. 'Min, tolong aku dari si epil!' batin Donghae

Kelas itu ramai seketika. Ada Changmin yang terjepit antara HaeKyu, ada Amber, Sulli, dan Krystal yang makan keripik kentang -rampasan dari Shindong- sambil tertawa melihat peperangan tsb, ada Eunhyuk yang dengerin musik tanpa memberdulikan namjachingunya, Donghae, seme-seme yang sedang tebar pesona sayangnya gagal karena para uke dan yeoja sedang semangat berteriak 'FIGHTING KYUHYUN' (oke abaikan).

"Hya! Kyu! Kenapa kau menjambak rambut Hae?" teriak monkey #plak eh Eunhyuk yang baru sadar namjachingunya jadi korban penganiayaan sang queen evil.

"Ikan mokpo bilang butt ku montok!" kata Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"HUAHAHAHA" tawa seluruh kelas. "Haha benar sekali butt mu montok Kyu!" kata Amber yang sedang berguling-guling dilantai. Mereka tertawa berbagai macam gaya seperti menarikan Harlem Shake. (Gak jelas banget sih Thor).

Wajah Kyuhyun bertambah masam aura evil keluar dari dalam dirinya tapi terhenti ketika Kim seonsaengnim masuk memulai pelajaran pertama. "Anak-anak diam! Pelajaran pertama akan dimulai"

`WonKyu`~

Ring Ding Dong, Bel pulang sekolah tiba. Wajah Kyuhyun lebih masam dari yang tadi pasalnya teman-teman sekelasnya menertawakan ia dari pagi sampai pulang sekolah. "Cih! Menyebalkan sekali mereka!"

Kyuhyun terus menggerutu tidak jelas. Tak sengaja ia melihat Ryeowook berjalan didepannya, senyum manis mengambang di wajahnya. "Wookie hyungie!" panggil Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Hyung mau pulang kan? Biar aku yang mengantarkan!" ujar Kyuhyun bersemangat.

"Yasudah Kyu, ayo". Ryeowook menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun menuju mobil berwarna merah menyala tsb. 'Biasanya kan aku yang menggandeng tangan hyung duluan' pikir Kyuhyun.

di Mobil

"Kyu, kau ingin tahu kenapa aku menghindarimu akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Ya aku ingin tahu hyung" katanya tetap fokus menyetir.

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dalam "Sebaiknya kita bicarakan dicafe saja,Kyu"

"Baiklah hyung, apapun untukmu"

`WonKyu`~

Ryeowook menyesap white coffenya. Hening seketika menyelimuti dua namja yang duduk saling berhadapan.

"Aku ingin putus Kyu" ujar Ryeowook sambil menunduk. Kyuhyun mebelalakkan matanya "Mwo? Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba hyung?" tanyanya kaget.

"Aku punya alasan sendiri, Kyu" katanya lemah.

"H-Hyung bercanda kan? Alasan apa hyung?!". Mata Kyuhyun menyiratkan luka

Huft. Ryeowook menghela nafasnya, ia membuka handphone seperti mencari suatu file disana, membuat Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ini Kyu.." kata Ryeowook menyerahkan handphonenya ke Kyuhyun.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. "I-inikan?". Dilihatnya foto model para uke seperti Kim Hye Sung, Shin Dongho, Song Joongki, dan para model cute lainnya.

"Maksudnya apa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya Ryeowook dengan pipi bersemu merah sedang tersenyum. "Mereka manis kan, Kyu?"

"Eh iya, tapi apa maksud hyung?" ujar Kyuhyun bingung.

"A-aku ingin menjadi seme,Kyu! Aku ingin mempunyai uke manis seperti mereka!" ujar Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar.

"MWO?" kaget Kyuhyun "Andwae hyung! Kau kan UKE,hyung!" lanjutnya berteriak.

Ryeowook memandang lembut Kyuhyun mendekap tangan namja yang lebih muda darinya "Tak sengaja aku membuka foto-foto model uke di internet aku merasa tertarik pada mereka, jiwa semeku tiba-tiba muncul mengalahkan jiwa ukeku, maafkan aku Kyu, aku menyukai uke" kata Ryeowook lirih.

"Dan dengan alasan itu kau memutuskanku hyung?". Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya dengan hal ini, ia tak percaya hyung manisnya yang sangat girly ingin menjadi SEME! Yah, walaupun Kyuhyun tahu akhir-akhir ini Ryeowook sering bersikap cool dan gentelman.

Tep. Ryeowook berdiri dari kursinya. "Maafkan aku Kyu, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan jiwa semeku, ini sangat menyiksaku, kumohon jangan paksa aku, Kyu"

Grep. Kyuhyun memeluk paksa Ryeowook "Hyungie! Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini". katanya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Aku tidak akan memutuskanmu Kyu, kita bisa pacaran lagi seperti dulu, asalkan.."

Kyuhyun menatap penuh harap wajah Ryeowook "Asalkan apa hyung?"

"Asalkan kau menjadi UKE, dan aku SEMEnya, kau harus merubah penampilanmu menjadi GIRLY" ujar Ryeowook smirk.

'ANDWAEEEE'

Dan..Kyuhyun bagaikan disambar petir saat mendengar perkataan Ryeowook.

`WonKyu`~

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Samar-samar kantung mata terlihat disekitar matanya. Ia melihat kearah jam wekernya 'jam 2 siang' batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang tidak tidur semalaman, ia bisa tidur jam 5 subuh karena pernyataan Ryeowook kemarin sangat menghantuinya. Ia teringat ucapan terakhir hyungnya di telepon kemarin.

'Jam 3 siang besok kau harus sudah siap-siap Kyu, aku akan mengajakmu jalan'

Kyuhyun tersenyum 'Pasti Wookie hyung mengajakku kencan' batinnya sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu ia mandi lalu bersiap-siap dan makan siang bersama Cho Heechul -eommanya- dan Cho Hangeng -appanya-.

"Kyu, kau mau kencan kan? Kenapa penampilanmu selalu seperti itu?" tanya Hangeng heran. Dilihatnya anaknya yang memakai kaus hitam lengan panjang yang digulung sesikut dan celana jeans coklat robek-robek.

Kyuhyun yang sedang melahap bulgoginya memjawab pertanyaan sang appa "ini gaya seme sejati, appa" kata Kyuhyun santai.

"Tapi wajahmu terlalu manis untuk menjadi seme" ujar sang appa. "Dan kulit putih, tubuh ramping, serta, butt montokmu itu tipikal para uke" lanjut sang eomma -Heechul-

"Ya! eomma appa!". Kyuhyun cemberut dan mempoutkan bibirnya. 'Kenapa semua orang berkata aku seperti uke sih!'

TING TONG TING TONG

Bel rumah keluarga Cho berbunyi. 'Ah itu pasti Wookie hyung' batin Kyuhyun. "Eomma, appa, aku buka pintunya ya, Wookie hyung sudah datang" ujar Kyuhyun dilanjutkan anggukan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Kyuhyun terburu-buru menghampiri pintu rumahnya tak lupa memasang wajah cool dan senyuman -smirk- menawan.

Cklek. 'Wo-wookie hyung?' Kyuhyun tersentak kaget dilihatnya Ryeowook didepan sana namun dengan gaya yang ehm.. seme style. Dengan rambut hitam pony yang keatas memakai gatsby, membuat Ryeowook tampak handsome, tak lupa dua kancing kemeja putih hitam kotak-kotak dan celana jeans yang berwarna hitam.

"Wookie hy-hyung? Kenapa gayamu seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun terbata-bata. Biasanya hyungnya itu akan tampil dan menggemaskan, namun ini malah sangat cool dan gentel.

"Kau kaget Kyu? Aku kan sekarang seme!" kata Ryeowook santai membut Kyuhyun melongo dihadapannya.

Ryeowook melihat penampilan Kyuhyun dari atas kebawah. "Kyu, gayamu jelek sekali untuk seorang uke"

JLEB. Perkataan Ryeowook benar-benar menusuk hati Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kan hyung gayaku memang.."

Ryeowook menampilkan smirknya "Tapi kau kan sudah berjanji mau menjadi uke ku, Kyu" potong Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dengan tangan dilipat di dada "Aniyo hyung! Aku ini sem.."

"Kalau kau bilang kau itu seme sekali lagi, aku akan memutuskanmu,Kyu" ancam Ryeowook dengan nada tajam.

"Andwae hyung, baiklah.." pasrah Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun ke mobilnya. "Kau tak sabar sekali ingin berkencan denganku hyung" ujar Kyuhyun senang.

"Bukan, kita akan ke mall"

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya bingung "kencan di mall" tanyanya.

"Kita akan ke mall untuk merubah penampilanmu menjadi uke yang manis" ujar Ryeowook senang. Wajahnya menampakkan kebahagiaan.

"MWOYA?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 meets Choi Siwon

Title: Andwae! I'm uke?!

Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor

Author: Shinji Cho-i

Rating : T

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook etc.

Disclaimer : Semua Cast punya Tuhan, SM dan keluarga. Siwon & Kyuhyun adalah Daddy dan Mommy-nya semua WonKyu shipper, ITU MUTLAK :D

Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, OOC, Alur Kecepetan, Don't like don't read it please!, RnR please ;)

Summary : Cho Kyuhyun tak menyangka namjachingunya yang manis bersi keras ingin menjadi seme. Ia pun harus rela (terpaksa) merubah penampilannya yang 100% seme sejati menjadi uke style demi namjachingunya. Belum lagi Choi Siwon hyung dari namjachingunya yang selalu mengganggunya! Omonaa! WonKyu slight RyeoKyu/KyuWook.

Note: murni ff aku ^^ Aku author baru disini XD salam kenal! RnR ya chingu deul, eonni, oppa yang baik!..:D

Author Pov.

Incheon Airport.

Seorang namja tampan keluar melalui pintu bandara. Menebarkan lesung pipitnya pada siapapun yang menatapnya.

Ia bagaikan sosok malaikat yang menawan bagi namja uke dan yeoja yang ada disana.

"Kim Ahjusshi, angkat barang-barang saya ke mobil!" perintahnya. Kim ahjusshi atau sang supir segera membawa barang-barang tersebut ke bagasi mobil.

"Tuan, kita akan menuju kemana? Apa langsung ke rumah tuan muda? Apa tuan ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat?" tanya Kim ahjusshi kepo.

"Ahh tidak, aku ingin ke Lottle mall membeli sesuatu untuk adik kesayanganku" jawabnya.

"baiklah Tuan" angguk Kim ahjusshi.

`WonKyu`~

Mata Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak cemas. Seperti ada kekhawatiran menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. 'Andwaeeee! Andwaeee' teriak Kyuhyun membatin.

Kyuhyun memasang senyum ramah "Wookie hyungi, kita kan baru sampai, bagaimana kalau kita beli ice cream dulu? Biar kita lebih santai dan bukankah hyung suke ice cream?" ujar Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya malas. "Kyu, kau tak mencoba untuk mengulur-ngulur waktu kan?"

Kyuhyun tergugup "A-aniyo~ aku hanya ingin bersantai dengan hyung saja" katanya dengan nada dibuat sememelas mungkin.

Ryeowook memasang jari didagu, wajahnya tampak sedang berpikir "Ani! Setelah kau menjadi uke, baru aku akan bersantai denganmu". Kyuhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

Ryeowook segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju butik sekaligus salon langganannya yang memang terdapat di mall ini. Dengan senyum sumringah ia segera membawa Kyuhyun ke sana. "Ya Tuhan selamatkan hambamu yang sangat tampan bagaikan malaikat surga ini" batin Kyuhyun. T_T

"Selamat pagi Tuan Ryeowook-ssi" salam seorang yeoja cantik membungkukkan badannya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya.

"Jiyeon-ssi bisakah kau make over dia menjadi manis?" tanya Ryeowook semangat. Gluk. Kyuhyun susah payah menelan salivanya. 'Mau ditaruh dimana wajahku yang tampan ini'

Mata Jiyeon terbelalak "maksud anda seperti yeoja?" tanya Jiyeon. Mata Kyuhyun melotot lebar.

"Maksudku errr...uke" ujar Ryeowook nyengir.

Jiyeon tersenyum sumringah "Kyaaaa~ baiklah tuan saya akan senang hati mendadani tuan err siapa namanya?"

"Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Kyuhyun malas.

"Ne Tuan Kyuhyun-ssi" Jiyeon segera menarik Kyuhyun ke ruang rias. 'Dasar Fujoshi' batin Ryeowook.

Butik itu dipenuhi dengan pakaian-pakaian yang sangat modis. Jauh dengan selera Kyuhyun yang selama ini hobi memakai baju simple atau baju robek-robek (yang menurutnya keren). Ini membuat kepala Kyuhyun pening.

Ryeowook side.

Ryeowook dengan santai duduk di kursi tunggu. Dia sudah menunggu 1 jam dan masih butuh waktu 2 jam lagi untuk melihat perubahan penampilan Kyuhyun. "Hoammm" Ryeowook menguap bosan. "Yakk, Kyu lama sekali eoh, aku bisa mati bosan" cerocosnya sendiri.

Dokhan sarange gaseumeul doryeonaen

Neoui nunmuldeuli nae simjangeul taewonae

Biteul georimyeo nal jabeun dusone

Ganyeorin geu ddeolrimeul itji mothae

Smile again

Eodum sokeseodo seonmyeonghan

Munsincheoreom namgyeojin neoui seulpeun geurimja

Naega jiwojulge

Heuteojin neoui nunmuli

Geuchiji aneun bicheoreom

Seumyeo deuleowa nae gaseumeul ddeo jjilreo

Sarange bein gaseumi

Miso jitdorok jikilge

Nal wihan dan han saram

Neoreul

Smile again

Eodum sokeseodo seonmyeonghan

Munsincheoreom namgyeojin neoui seulpeun geurimja

Naega jiwojulge

Heuteojin neoui nunmuli

Geuchiji aneun bicheoreom

Seumyeo deuleowa nae gaseumeul ddeo jjilreo

Sarange bein gaseumi

Miso jitdorok jikilge

Nal wihan dan han saram

Meongi doen apeun gieoki

Ddo neoreul dasi bureumyeon

Nae soneul jaba nan geugeolro chungbunhae

Geureoda gipeun sangcheoga

Amun geuddaen barabwajwo

Neol wihan dan han saram

Nareul

Ringtone hp Ryeowook berbunyi, Ryeowook segera mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseo, siapa disana?"

("Sungmin imnida~ Wookie, kau sibuk eoh?") tanya penelepon disebrang sana.

"Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu, Minnie" jawab Ryeowook. Ya, Sungmin adalah anak baru di kelasnya yang aegyo dan cukup imut menurut Ryeowook. Bisa dibilang Ryeowook cukup tertarik dengan Sungmin, saat ini.

("Tapi aku ingin mengajakmu ke pesta, Wookie kau mau ikut kan?") pintanya lagi penuh harap.

"Pesta apa?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

("Sebagai anak baru aku ingin akrab dengan semua teman dikelas makanya aku mengadakan pesta di rumahku sekarang, kau datang ya")

"Hmm.." Ryeowook bingung harus menjawab apa. ("Ayolah Wookie~") bujuk Sungmin dengan nada memelas.

Tiba-tiba ide terlintas dipikiran Ryeowook benar juga, kalau ia menyetujui ajakan Sungmin pasti ia tak akan bosan lagi menunggu Kyuhyun yang lama. "Baiklah, mungkin kalau hanya sebentar aku bisa" ujarnya.

("Benarkah? Baiklah aku tunggu kau dirumahku sekarang") kata Sungmin dengan nada senang.

"Arraseo"

Ryeowook segera beranjak keluar dari mall setelah menitipkan beberapa uang pada salah satu teman Jiyeon di butik itu, ia pergi mengendarai mobil sportnya yang keren menuju rumah Sungmin. "Yayy pesta! pasti sangat menyenangkan" ujar Ryeowook polos.

"ANIYO, aku tak mau pakai benda itu" teriak Kyuhyun merana.

"Ini yang terakhir, Tuan hanya perlu memakai ini dan berganti pakaian" ujar Jiyeon.

"Tapi itu LIP GLOSS untuk yeojaaa" kata Kyuhyun nelangsa

"Tuan muda, apa kau mau aku dimarahi oleh Tuan Ryeowook, dan tentu kau juga akan ikut kena marah" bujuk Jiyeon.

T_T "...". Tidak ada ungkapan dari Kyuhyun akhirnya Jiyeon mengoleskan lipgloss soft pink itu ke bibirnya. Mata Jiyeon berbinar oh lihatlah rambut yang semula hitam berantakan itu menjadi coklat ikal, pipi merona, bibir pink, sungguh sangat Imut pemuda didepannya ini, batin Jiyeon senang.

"Uwaaaa manisnyaaa" kata Boram (teman Jiyeon)

"Lihatlah dia sangat imut"

"Manis sekaliiiii"

Seluruh pegawai butik itu tak henti-hentinya memuji penampilan Kyuhyun yang begitu manis. Emm...karena mereka semua disini adalah Fujoshi.

"Kau sangat manis tuann" kata Jiyeon terpesona sambil menyisir rambut ikal Kyuhyun.

"Ani, aku tampan" kata Kyuhyun cuek.

"Nah sekarang kau tinggal berganti pakaian agar lebih terlihat cute" ujar Jiyeon tak sabar.

"Ya ya ya". Kyuhyun dengan malas memasuki ruang ganti. Ia keluar setelah usai berganti pakaian, semua terperangah melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak, Kyuhyun memakai sweater baby blue agak kebesaran dengan tudung dibelakangnya dan skinny jeans putih yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya.

"Kyaaaaaaa tuan Kyuhyun sangat manissssssss" teriak Jiyeon.

Kyuhyun merengut "baju ini tak sesuai dengan seleraku aku lebih suka bajuku yang sebelumnya"

"Ani tuan tidak boleh memakai baju yang sebelumnya, itu sangat JELEK, tuan" ujar Jiyeon yang keceplosan menutup mulutnya.

"Dengan kata lain kau bilang seleraku jelek, eoh?"

"Ani tuaannn! Aniiii" gugup Jiyeon.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya "dimana Wookie hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tadi Tuan Ryeowook hanya menitipkan uang pembayaran lalu dia pergi entah kemana" jawab Boram sopan.

"Aniyoooooo! Jadi aku ditinggal?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Jiyeon dan Boram melirik satu sama lain dan mengangguk cepat.

"WOOKIEEE HYUNGGG JAHAAATT" T-T. Dan dengan teriakan itu Jiyeon beserta yang lain harus menutup telinganya.

Ryeowook side.

"Wookie ayo kita main game ini lagi sampai sore" ajak Sungmin senang.

Ryeowook menatap sekilas jam di pergelangan tangannya. "Aku tak bisa Wookie, kau main sama yang lain saja ne?".

"Wookie gak mau main sama minnie". Sungmin merengut. Kedua tangannya menutup muka.

"Ani minnie a-aku"

"Hiks" isak tangis Sungmin membuat Ryeowook gelagapan. "Ayo kita main lagi minnie" ajak Ryeowook dengan wajah dibuat ceria.

"Ne ayooo" seketika wajah Sungmin menjadi cerah ceria. 'Kyuhyunnie maafkan Wookie' ╥﹏╥ batin Ryeowook.

Siwon Pov.

Hmm.. Aku keluar toko boneka setelah dibantu dengan pelayan toko akhirnya aku memilih boneka panda untuk adik kesayanganku. Hmm.. Aku tak sabar bertemu dengannya, sudah sebesar apakah dia.

Tunggu dulu aku melihat seorang namja manis yang kebingungan seperti mencari sesuatu. 'Neomu yeopo' batinku. Baru pertama kali aku melihat namja semanis dan seimut ini. Di amerika pun tidak aja namja semanis namja ini.

Lebih baik aku dekati saja namja itu. Hehehe

Author Pov.

"Hey namja manis kau tak apa? Kau seperti kebingungan" tanya Siwon dengan nada dibuat semanis mungkin.

Kyuhyun melirik dilihatnya seorang namja tampan tersenyum ke arahnya "Bukan urusanmu namja sok kenal" ketus Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tersesat? Kau ingin aku antar pulang?"

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil" cerocos Kyuhyun.

Siwon memasang wajah -pura-pura- kesal "yasudah kalau tidak mau". Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak ia lupa membawa handphone bahkan uang untuk naik taksi saja ia tak bawa, bagaimana ia bisa pulang?

Dirasakan sesuatu menarik tangannya, Siwon menoleh melihat wajah memelas Kyuhyun. "Ani, jangan pergi, a-aku ingin pulang"

"Baiklah akan aku antar". Siwon tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun.

KRUYUK.

"Pffttt" Siwon menahan tawa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah.

"Apa sebaiknya kita makan dulu?" tanya Siwon. "Te-terrserah anda saja" balas Kyuhyun kikuk.

Restaurant

"Tak bisakah kau memakan makananmu dengan perlahan?" ucap Siwon gemas. Kyuhyun memakan makanannya dengan terburu-buru.

"Ahu hapar hehena hahu heum hahan hiang hauuu" (Aku lapar karena aku belum makan siang tahu!) kata Kyuhyun dengan pipi menggembung yang membuatnya lucu.

"Neomu Kyeopta, kau membuat semua orang gemas" ujarnya mencubit Kyuhyun gemas. "Ah hapoo". (Ah appo)

Ya. Siwon memang sadar sejak pertama bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, semua orang memandangi namja manis itu.

Tanpa sengaja Siwon melihat seorang namja gemuk memandangi Kyuhyun dengan tatapan nafsu. Siwon segera mendeath glare namja gemuk itu. Namja gemuk itu tergagap dan malu.

Kyuhyun menegak minumannya. 'Hmm enakkk' batin Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, siapa namamu eoh?" tanya Siwon sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun"

"Hmm aku Choi Siwon, panggil saja aku hyung otte?" jawab Siwon dengan menampilkan lesung pipitnya.

Deg. 'Perasaan apa ini' batin Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke rumahnya. Mereka di teras rumah Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Disini rumahmu?"

"Ne, gomawo Siwon hyung" kata Kyuhyun tersenyum.

CHUP

"Ya! Kita baru saja kenal tapi kau sudah menciumku, eoh!" teriak Kyuhyun. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri debaran bergemuruh di hatinya.

Siwon masuk ke mobilnya, ia teringat wajah manis Kyuhyun, pipi Kyuhyun yang menggembung, raut wajah imutnya. Siwon tersenyum. "Namja manis yang sangat menarik" ucapnya.

TBC

Annyeong, Shinji udah update chap 2, gimana respon readers-ssi? Momentnya kurang? Hehe disini masih fokus perubahan Kyu dulu soalnya, maybe next chap. Ok RnR please yah, biar Shinji tambah semangat (◦'⌣'◦)

Thanks To:

(.the babykyu kyu, Kayla WonKyu, FiWonKyu0201, Okta1004, ukekyushipper, , Blackyuline, rikha-chan, wonkyuhomintaoris all, mitatitu, YouraUkeKyu, Irmawks, Devilblood, anin arlunerz, wonkyufa, ChoiChahyun, ratnasparkyu, etwina, evil kyu, denia, amanda wu, Guest, sellinandrew, shakyu, meymeywonkyu, Song Je Yoo, Anata Cho.)

And all Silent Readers ;)


End file.
